Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hernia repair devices and, more particularly, to reinforced skirted mesh for use in hernia repair.
Background of Related Art
Hernias may be caused by defects in the muscle layer of the abdomen. Historically, attempts to reconstruct the abdominal wall muscles have been associated with a high recurrence rate.
Implantable devices for repairing hernia have been known for many years. They may be used to repair damaged tissue and to provide structure for supporting surrounding tissue.
The most basic form of device that can be used for hernia repair is a piece of mesh or any other flexible flat material that is strong enough to be affixed to the surrounding damaged tissue.
The key objective of a hernia repair procedure is to patch the hernia defect and to reinforce the surrounding weak muscle layer.
A number of mesh designs and techniques have been introduced to allow surgeons to improve the outcome of hernia repair procedures and to avoid some of the common complications.
Skirted hernia repair devices have become somewhat popular because they offer added strength and a lower recurrence rate, as compared to the older non-skirted repair devices.
However, the major challenge presented by the skirted hernia repair devices is the difficulty of maintaining the skirted repair device flat in the field, until it is properly secured to the surrounding tissue. More specifically, skirted hernia repair devices may be easily inverted, i.e., turned inside-out, prior to and/or during implantation, and more specifically, while a surgeon attempts to secure the skirted device to the tissue.
It would be beneficial to provide reinforced skirted hernia repair devices that are less likely to be inverted prior to and/or during implantation and more specifically, while a surgeon attempts to secure the skirted device to the tissue.